


Some things you'll never know

by fandomchaos_posts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Also it's technically not Merlin/Arthur, Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, You Have Been Warned, but that's what it would be if it were up to the characters, probably I haven't watched anything past season 4 yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchaos_posts/pseuds/fandomchaos_posts
Summary: Fork I need a summary I forgot about that----Merlin comes to terms with his feelings
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Some things you'll never know

**Author's Note:**

> This is small and it's the 2nd fic I've ever written and it's sad and probably bad but here you go. If you notice any spelling mistakes I'd be happy if you pointed them out.

Merlin was fed up with all of this. Saving Arthur's life all these times and does he get any thanks? No. Instead he has to pretend that it was all Arthur, that he didn't have any magic, otherwise he'd be executed. And, well, hard as it was, he quite valued his life. So he kept his mouth shut. That didn't mean he wasn't annoyed though. He complained to Gaius more often than he'd care to admit. He always started talking about his many chores, but ended up talking about Arthur. And he always got the same raised eyebrow in return. It wasn't his fault that Arthur was a prat though. Or that he was so strong you could practically see his muscles from underneath all those clothes. Or that his hair was so blond and fluffy and sometimes glistening in the sun. And his eyes were this shade of blue that you could easily get lost into when you looked into them. And… yeah, maybe Gaius had a point. This didn't sound so platonic anymore. That was another secret he had to keep then. Merlin was _definitely_ fed up with all of this. And maybe a little - well, a _lot_ \- devastated when Arthur was gone and he neither had acted on his _now a lot more serious_ feelings nor had gotten rid of them. 


End file.
